La Via delle Rose
by SilviaNintendara
Summary: E se il passato tornasse a far capolino nel futuro?Se fosse proprio esso a procreare il destino? "Petali...?" Sussurrò mentalmente il giovane inglese guardando il viale claustrofobico coperto di rosso.Le mani tremarono e i suoi occhi di smeraldo scuro persero un pò del loro smalto. "N-no...non di nuovo..."... -Liberamente ispirato ai lavori di Tsukiori
1. Chapter 1

I suoi passi ticchettavano rapidi e decisi sul sentiero di ì la sua borsa da spalla nervosamente,tirando fuori una piccola bottiglia di whisky.  
In un gesto,ne bevve un rapido sorso,per poi infilarla nella borsa,e respirando nell'aria fino a creare una nuvola d' l'alcol lo avrebbe aiutato a placare i suoi nervi tesi.  
Si voltò.Per la decima volta.I capelli castano scuro ondeggiarono lievemente fino a sventolare sul suo viso,e i suoi occhi verdi perscrutarono la foresta deserta alle sue solo la nebbia che nascondeva gli alberi,di cui si poteva solo delimitare la silhuotte del tronco.  
Si girò,e riprese a camminare,stavolta più rapido.  
Gli stivali scricchiolavano sulle foglie sparse dal vento d'autunno e quello fu l'unico suono che premeva nelle orecchie del giovane,oltre il suo respiro irregolare e il fruscio del vento tra le foglie.

"Forse...forse è solo una mia impressione..."

Pensò tra sè e sè.

"Non devo dare importanza a ogni rumore che sento...è solo il vento...tutto qui..."

Ma era davvero così?  
Prese a camminare più lentamente,cercando di autoconvincersi che era al sicuro.  
Perchè mai pensava che...qualcuno lo stesse seguendo?  
Perchè si sentiva così fortemente osservato?  
Era il semplice frutto della sua sensibilità d'udito?

Sospirò passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
Sì era così.Doveva essere così.Altrimenti...che senzo avrebbe seguire uno come lui?

Non era ricco,faceva il giornalista,ex-esploratore,non aveva più una famiglia...  
Era solo,solo e abbandonato dal ,forse era giusto così.

"Sì,è giusto così"  
Pensò mentre si fermò a guardare il cielo scuro.  
"Meritavo di essere punito...meritavo di essere punito dopo quello che ho fatto...dopo tutto quel sangue innocente che ho versato..."

Alcuni,deboli ricordi stavano per raggiungerlo,ma il ventiseienne li soffoccò rapidamente scuotendo il capo capelluto.

"Basta...non devo pensarci più.Sono passati tre anni passato è passato,gli innocenti sono stati vendicati...e il male è stato sconfitto..."

Non appena pensate quelle parole,chiuse gli occhi per poi riaprirli difronte a sè.  
Per poco non cadde a terra.  
Dovette reggersi a un albero vicino del sentiero stretto per reggersi in piedi...  
Il cuore dimenticò di battere per qualche secondo,e i polmoni di assumere anidride carbonica.  
Con le cambe tremanti,cadde in ginocchio fino a prenderene uno dei tanti tra le mani,per autoconvincersi che fosse un allucinazione...  
Sperando che lo fosse...  
Ma non era così.  
Il tatto accertò la sua e bagnato.  
Distesi innanzi a lui,lungo il sentiero e oltre,c'erano dei...

"Petali...?"

Sussurrò mentalmente il giovane inglese guardando il viale claustrofobico coperto di mani tremarono e i suoi occhi di smeraldo scuro persero un pò del loro smalto.

"...N-no...non di nuovo..."

Sfregò il petalo tra le dita,e un brivido lo percosse.  
Si alzò di scatto lasciandolo cadere e trattenne lo svenimento.

"C-come è possibile?!"

Disse nel panico mentre si mise le mani tra i capelli.

"Come fanno ad esserci dei petali qui...?!"

"...ne è passato di tempo,mio caro"

Tutto si fermò.Il vento,il tempo,il suo cuore,il suo respiro.  
Quella voce.  
Quella maledetta voce.

Lentamente il giovane si voltò traballante,occhi spalancati.  
Davanti a lui vide l'impossibile.

Vide l'uomo che lo aveva condannato a una vita senza scopo.  
I capelli bianchi ondeggiavano liberamente nell'aria,le mani nascoste dietro la schiena,la giacca rossa con la sua iniziale e...quegli occhi.  
Gli occhi color ambra che lo fissavano avidamente,quel sorriso che metteva ancora più in risalto le rughe della sua vecchia età.

Il ragazzo si lasciò sfuggire un gemito soffocato e un alto voltò di scatto,inciampò,e per poco non cadde.  
Si mise a correre sulla via delle rose,il respiro veloce nell'aria,il cuore pulsante nelle orecchie,gli stivali sulle ò gli occhi chiusi nel mentre,pregando che quel mostro non lo stesse seguendo.

"Non è possibile,è impossibile,NO!"

Gridò in appena li riaprì di scatto,si ritrovò l'uomo anziano davanti,e non fece in tempo a frenare che questo lo prese per la camicia gettandolo contro un albero con brutale violenza.  
Non riuscì neppure a caddero delle foglie sulla nuca,gli occhi tremanti,la bocca gustò il sapore del sangue,che stava scivolando tra i denti e gli angoli della bocca.  
Non aveva neppure la forza di reagire,quando l'uomo gli si avvicinò e appoggiò i gomiti ai lati della ò il volto fino a incontrare gli occhi terrorizzati dell'inglese.  
Un sorriso malizioso gli spuntò sulle labbra.

"Pensavi che fossi morto,non è così,insetto schifoso?"

Daniel cercò di ringhiare,ma gli uscì una smorfia di dal naso.

"Ebbene no,sono l'ombra stava per uccidermi,sono riuscito a entrare nel portale,sebbene mi sono provocato ustioni non poco gravi..."

Si sporse in avanti,le labbra ruvide sfiorarono il tessuto candido dell'orecchio del giovane,che gemette disgustato,cercando di reagire al contatto,ma il corpo era troppo debole per rispondere alle sue richieste.

"Ho lavorato tre anni per creare un portale che mi assicurasse un passaggio facile e indolore dal mio mondo a questo.E sono tornato per prendermi ciò che è mio di diritto"

Sussurrò l'uomo anziano al ragazzo senza fiato.  
L'inglese rabbrividì.

Chiuse gli occhi e di scattò li riaprì,le lacrime scivolarono dai suoi occhi,sia per dolore,che per shock.I lunghi capelli dell'uomo solleticarono il viso soffice come questo si spostò da lui, ò alla vista del sangue in aumento che bagnava la camicia bianca e il ponce verde.

"Sei ancora fragilissimo,a quanto pare...tesoro..."

Bruscamente,si sporse in avanti,leccando la scia di una goccia di sangue che scivolava dalla fronte,lungo la guancia rossa e tremante del ragazzo.  
Questo recuperò le forze,e riuscì a spingerlo via con una mano,inorridito.

L'uomo gli sorrise leccandosi le labbra.

"Dovevi sapere che sarei tornato..."

La rabbia per la precedente molestia sessuale gli donò il fiato in gola,e l'inglese si ribellò all'uomo.

"Schifoso bastardo,tornatene da dove sei venuto!Non ti basta quello che mi hai fatto?!"

"Io non ti ho fatto niente...tu ti sei trasformato da solo..."

"Smettila!Vattene dalla mia vita!"

Le lacrime rifiorirono e scesero giù per le guancie impasandosi con il sangue,rendendolo più riuscì a togliere il tremore della sua voce.  
Mise le mani sul volto,toccando il tessuto insanguinato.

"No,è solo un sogno!è solo un sogno!"

Gridò ì i passi dell'uomo più anziano,ma non fece in tempo a reagire,che si trovò con la testa sul sentiero di pietra.

"Anche il dolore che senti è solo frutto della tua immaginazione...?"

Il ragazzo emise un gemito soffocato,mentre sentì il corpo perdere le forze,e il calore del sangue che scivolava giù per la testa,sporcando le pietre fredde.

"Tu sei mio...Daniel"

Non capì se era il tempo o era la sua vista che si sfocava,mentre scivolò in uno stato di incoscienza.

Fine Capitolo 1.  
Beh,che dire?  
Sono un'appassionata di videogiochi,anche se l'horror è sempre stato il genere che ho evitato,perchè sono molto codarda .-.  
Però,quando per caso ho trovato Amnesia su Internet,ho trovato la trama così affascinante che non sono proprio riuscita a trattenermi e l'ho giocato...tutto.  
E me ne sono perdutamente innamorata *W*  
Per lo più di Daniel e la voce di Alexander che è bollente come l'inferno,anche se lo odio lui ah ah ah xD  
Comunque,spero che il primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto,recensite mi raccomando :D

Baci,SilviaNintendara


	2. Chapter 2

_Il vento faceva oscillare i capelli castani di Daniel,come questo cercava di farsi strada attraverso la pioggia,correndo rapidamente sul sentiero bagnato._  
_Il temporale era così forte che non riuscì neppure ad accorgersi dell'immensità della dimora che stava per quel momento,il suo unico desiderio era quello di bussare al maledetto portone infondo alla via e entrare,magari cullato dallo scoppiettio di un camino e dal suo calore._  
_Non appena si ritrovò con i piedi sullo zerbino rosso,battè le nocche sul portone,maledicendo il temporale che lo aveva sicuramente ridotto uno straccio._  
_Per un attimo pensò che il proprietario non avesse sentito,quindi stese il braccio per bussare nuovamente,ma la pioggia aveva zittito il rumore dei passi del barone,e questo si ritrovò il giovane difronte con il braccio steso verso di lui._  
_Capendo la gaffa,fece in fretta a nascondere il braccio dietro la schiena._  
_Con ancora la mano sul portone,il barone dai capelli bianchi lo fissò con la bocca leggermente aperta e gli occhi illuminati._  
_I capelli dell'inglese erano sparsi sul volto,e con un gesto lento e affascinante,li spostò dietro l'orecchio,mettendo in risalto gli occhi un pò oscurati per la mancanza di sonno,che però brillavano sotto il chiaro di luna._  
_I suoi vestiti erano un disastro,modesti e malridotti,ma quella pioggia gelata,aveva reso trasparente la camicia bianca,letteralmente attaccata al petto del ragazzo._  
_La valigia marrone nella mano destra,e quel sorriso..._  
_Quel maledetto sorriso che sembrò illuminare tutto intorno a sè._  
_Il respiro che formava nuvole bianche davanti alla sua bocca,troppo rossa per non essere contemplata,troppo morbida per non essere assaporata._  
_In un attimo la mente del barone rimosse ogni ricordo della sua amata moglie,per essere sostituito da ogni possibile pensiero perverso e passionale con protagonista il suo nuovo visitatore._  
_Non appena quel secondo di adorazione cessò,il barone fu in grado di sentire il ragazzo parlare._  
_"Barone Alexander?"_  
_Una voce melodiosa,dolce ma profonda,quell'irresistibile accento inglese..._  
_"Daniel di Mayfair?"_  
_Fece in fretta a rispondere,per non mostrarsi al ragazzo come un lupo affamato..._  
_"Sì, ringrazio per la sua risposta e per la sua offerta."_  
_Un veloce inchino e di nuovo un sorriso sbocciò su quelle sue labbra perfette._  
_Il barone trattenne il fiato,e rispose con un spostò leggermente e fece gesto al giovane di entrare._  
_Questo velocemente trascinò gli stivali sullo zerbino,e si affrettò a passargli davanti._  
_Il barone rimase sulla soglia ad occhi chiusi,annusando la scia che il ragazzo aveva lasciato...che profume inebriante e fresco._  
_Si sentì tremare per l'eccitazione,l'immagine del nuovo ospite indifeso tra le sue braccia,le mani tra quei suoi capelli setosi,il suo profumo ovunque,quella bocca angelica rilasciare suoni deliziosi e soffocati dopo ogni bacio feroce,il sudore che faceva il suo corpo luminoso e caldo sotto il chiaro di luna,sopra le sue lenzuola...Divino._  
_Scacciò dalla mente i pensieri depravati._  
_Non doveva pensare a era solo una pedina nelle sue mani,l'avrebbe usato solo per avere l'Orb,e poi lo avrebbe ucciso e torturato come tutti gli altri._  
_Eppure,quando si voltò a guardare l'ospite con quell'espressione innocente e curiosa che fissava il suo castello,sentì come se tutti i suoi piani si fossero sbriciolati._  
_E non appena questo lo guardò con occhi grati e debitori,capì che non c'era niente che potesse fare._  
_Il cuore aveva già cominciato a battere per conto suo._  
-

Con un gemito,Daniel riuscì a far uscire il ricordo di Alexander dalla sua mente.  
"Smettila,fà male!"  
Gridò in barone di Brennerburg aprì gli occhi,interrompendo il collegamento gettò la testa all'indietro sulla colonna di legno,respirando affannosamente.  
Il più anziano abbassò gli occhi sulla scrivania di legno davanti a lui e sospirando,tracciò il bordo del bicchiere pigramente con un dito.  
"Ho sofferto di più io,mio dolore della lussuria che mi trafiggeva ogni volta che ti vedevo..."  
Disse lentamente,alzando gli occhi sul giovane inglese appena cosciente legato alla colonna del lo fissò con una smorfia disgustata,e trovò la forza per ringhiare.  
L'uomo dai capelli bianchi ridacchiò in risposta.  
"Dopo tutti quei mesi infiniti,finalmente ho avuto quel che volevo..."  
Prese la bottiglia di vino vicino al bicchiere e,mentre il liquido si versava come sangue,un sorriso fiorì selvaggio sulle sue labbra.  
"Daniel..."  
Sussurrò prendendo il bicchiere nella mano destra.L'ex esploratore lo guardò tra la frustazione e il dolore,mentre cercava di slegarsi le braccia legate dalla corda di legno.  
"Sai,non ero mai stato attratto da qualcuno del mio stesso sesso...anzi,ho sempre pensato fosse un'idea frivola e animalesca quella di accoppiarsi e innamorarsi di un uomo...ma tu..."  
Fece roteare il gran cru tra l'indice e il medio,il vino prese a ballare sul vetro.  
"Devo ammettere che nella sofferenza,sei una visione..."  
"Zitto!"  
Alexander sospirò e bevve un sorso del suo vino.  
Appena finì,si alzò dalla sedia,e camminò lentamente fino a che non era davanti a Daniel.  
Gli porse il bicchere davanti alle labbra.  
"Gradisci?Ti piaceva tanto..."  
"Tornatene da dove sei venuto,demonio!"  
Con un gesto della mano,il barone lanciò il vino sul volto del goccie scivolarono lungo il volto bianco ,e Daniel tossì d'istinto quando il liquido arrivò sul suo naso.  
"Sei un ,ma ingenuo come un bambino..."  
Mise il bicchiere sul letto,e poggiò le mani sulla camicia del ragazzo.  
"Abbiamo passato insieme delle settimane,e in tutto quel tempo,non ti sei accorto che mi avevi messo in ginocchio sin dal tuo arrivo,sgodinzolavo come un cane obbediente..."  
Le dita sbottonarono i bottoni della camicia bagnata,e Daniel si mise a gridare istericamente.  
"Non toccarmi!"  
"Ho voluto essere fedele a mia moglie...dopotutto,lei mi aspettava nel mio vero mondo...  
Sai che fatica resisterti..."  
Rilasciò il tessuto dalle mani,come contemplò il corpo del giovane.  
Le mani callose raggiunsero desiderose il suo petto,strisciando su e giù lentamente,e Daniel arrossì per la vergogna e il barone si sporse a guardalo negli occhi,mentre le mani continuavano a toccarlo.  
"Quando poi sono tornato nel mio mondo,ho scoperto che quella sgualdrina aveva un ì,ho sgozzato lei e quel pensato che se avessi saputo,ti avrei preso subito,lì sulla soglia della avrei sbattuto a terra sullo zerbino sotto quella dannata pioggia e ti avrei coperto di baci su questo tuo corpo meraviglioso..."  
"S-smettila...!"  
Affermò soffocato Daniel,come il barone prese a baciarlo sul volto,sulle goccie di vino,come per volto scivolò sul suo collo,prese a leccarlo e baciarlo senza pietà,e Daniel si trovò a gemere dall'umiliazione,muovendo ermeticamente i polsi contro la corda.  
Le goccie scivolarono sul petto,e Alexander fu più che felice di ,oramai sudato e sfinito,tentò comunque di lottare contro l' il barone non aveva intenzione di appena il vino sparì completamente,Alexander smise di baciarlo.  
Daniel ringraziò Dio.  
Staccò con rimorso la bocca dal suo corpo,e si leccò le labbra suggestivamente,lanciando all'inglese un'occhiata lasciva.  
"Sei molto meglio del vino,Daniel...sei dolce,dolcissimo,e soffice come la panna...meglio di ogni pensiero che ho osato creare..."  
"Pervertito,depravato schifoso..."  
Disse l'ex esploratore all'uomo soddisfatto davanti a gli sorrise odiosamente incrociando le braccia.  
"Non si parla così al tuo padrone,altrimenti sarò costretto a punirti...con una bella sculacciata,magari..."  
Ormai sul punto di svenire per tutto quelle cose disgustose che aveva subito,Daniel prese tutta la saliva della sua bocca e gli sputò in faccia.  
Il barone si pulì con la manica rossa e scosse la testa in modo beffardo.  
"Avrai tutto il tempo che ti serve per innamorarti di me,una volta arrivato nel mio mondo...vivrai al mio fianco per l'eternità"  
Rispose al gesto malsano di Daniel,e poi si voltò di scatto,facendo per uscire dalla porta.  
"Vado a preparare il portale...verrai con me,che ti piaccia o no,amore mio..."  
Sbattè la porta,e l'uomo gridò rabbiosamente.  
"TI ODIO,BRUTTO BASTARDO !MI FAI SCHIFO! MANIACO!"  
Continuò finchè il fiato nella gola mancò,trovandosi a boccheggiare per trovare ossigeno.  
Tutto quel che voleva ora,era potersi slegare e bagnarsi il corpo per togliere la senzazione di quelle labbra ruvide dal petto e dalla faccia.  
Una lacrima scivolò dal suo volto,la testa ancora pulsava dal dolore,incrostata di sangue.  
Sentì i flussi sanguigni fargli più caldi i polsi,e si accorse che la corda era troppo stretta per poter essere slegata.  
-Non posso rimanere qui!Non posso!-  
Appena i suoi occhi vagarono intorno alla stanza del barone,i suoni delle macchine di tortura fecero eco nelle sue orecchie,come le grida delle vittime,e il suono del sangue che si infrange sul pavimento.  
Chiuse gli occhi gridando,cercando di far sparire ogni ricordo dalla mente,ma arrivò alla conclusione che il castello aveva troppi ricordi per poter essere rimossi dalla sua mente.  
Era di nuovo a giurato a sè stesso,quando uscì tre anni fà dal castello,voltandosi per dargli un ultima occhiata,che sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che l'avrebbe visto.  
E ora,a distanza di tre anni,era di nuovo lì,stavolta come vittima dei sogni perversi del barone di Brennerburg.  
La sua mente fece luce su Alexander...Alexander...che lo aveva sempre desiderato?Ma come?  
Un piccolo gemito sfuggì dalle sue labbra come un ricordo riaffiorò nella sua mente...

"Daniel?"  
La voce dell'uomo più anziano lo fece sobbalzare sul letto,la coperta che cercò di coprire il petto sudato.  
"Cosa?"  
"Hai ancora incubi,vedo..."  
Alexander era sulla soglia della porta con una candela tra le mani,con la sua solita giacca di velluto rosso,che lo guardava.A volte si chiedeva se l'uomo più anziano dormisse.  
Mise una mano sulla fronte,stringendo la frangia sudata tra le dita tremanti.  
"Si,non posso ogni notte"  
Lanciò uno sguardo che ritenne poi pietoso ad Alexander,e decise di nasconderlo tra le mani.  
Sentì gli stivali del barone ticchettare sul pavimento di legno,il suono del materasso che premette verso il basso e lo scricchiolio del letto gli fece alzare lo sguardo sul barone ora seduto sul ò una mano sul suo viso, respiro irregolare di Alexander premette sul volto di Daniel,come questo parlò.  
"Metteremo un punto a questa "  
Lasciando la guancia cadere sulla sua mano,chiuse gli occhi mentre con le mani strinse il polso del troppo preso dal calore familiare che emanava per accorgersi che Alexander stava tremando al suo tocco,in modo quasi bisognoso e affamato.  
Lui era l'unico amico che aveva,si sentiva al sicuro,lo sentiva vicino come il padre che non aveva mai avuto.  
Ma era troppo ingenuo,da scambiare la passione fiameggiante del barone per un amore paterno...

Appena il ricordo finì,Daniel sospirò.  
Perchè?  
Si era fidato di un uomo,gli si era avvicinato per trovare un amico,un conforto...  
Solo per poi fargli perdere la ragione per lui.  
Se solo avesse saputo...se solo avesse compreso le vere intenzioni del barone,avrebbe impedito tutto questo.  
Sarebbe fuggito dal castello e dalla mente del barone.  
Una lacrima accarezzò il volto di Daniel,finchè questo non si ritrovò a singhiozzare incontrollabilmente.  
-Mamma aveva ragione quando diceva a me e Hazel che...-  
Abbandonò il corpo alla colonna chiudendo gli occhi.  
-Fidarsi è bene...ma non fidarsi è meglio.-

Fine Capitolo 2 ^_^  
Ok,finito anche questo capitolo *si scrocchia le dita*  
Povero Daniel ç_ç  
Che dire di quel vecchio maniaco di Alexander?  
Quando ho giocato ad Amnesia,ho sempre pensato che tutto quello che diceva il barone potesse essere interpretato male,infatti dal modo in cui parlava a Daniel,sembrava (dipende frasi) un invito sessuale .-. xD.  
E non ero l'unica,a quanto pare,ho scoperto che la maggior parte dei fan di Amnesia la pensano come me,quindi sono felice di non essere una totale pervertita (o l'unica,almeno) :3  
Comunque,spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto,recensite mi raccomando :D

Baci,SilviaNintendara


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander sembrava così eccitato,che non era sicuro di non esserlo mai stato così prima d'ora.  
Camminava a grandi passi tra le sale del castello,in cerca dell'ascensore,per poter scendere al Santuario e preparare il previsto un portale sicuro per la serata,avrebbe portato Daniel nel suo mondo,e con lui avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita.  
Mise un ciuffo argentato tra le labbra sottili,come rallentò il passo perso nei suoi pensieri.

Quando l'aveva invitato a cena,la prima sera del suo soggiorno,gli aveva accennato che era libero di vestirsi come più voleva,di sentirsi come se fosse a casa sua,di fingere che lui non ci ragazzo aveva accettato con gioia la sua offerta,ma Alexander provò un certo disappunto nel vederlo in giro coperto dalla testa ai piedi,con una camicia bianca,un ponce verde,un paio di stivali neri,un paio di pantaloni marroni,tutti i giorni.  
Sperava che il suo invito avrebbe punzecchiato Daniel ad andare in giro con la camicia sbottonata,o in veste da notte leggera magari.  
Ma decise,dopo alcune ripetizioni sulla questione,che forse non era il caso di insistere troppo,altrimenti sarebbe stato un grosso rischio,per lui e per l'inglese.  
Da come aveva ben capito,il ragazzo non aveva interesse per lui e non si era neppure accorto del suo,e poi era così ingenuo...anche se avrebbe approfittato per sfirargli una coscia mentre leggeva accanto a lui,per sussurrargli all'orecchio,per baciarlo sulla fronte o sulla guancia,non avrebbe suscitato stupore o sospetti ,il barone lo aveva fatto.  
Erano le uniche cose che poteva fare,altrimenti sarebbe arrivato a spingersi così in là,che pure Daniel si sarebbe accorto della sua passione.  
Ma sapeva anche che forse era meglio così,perchè già si sentiva tremare nel sentirlo sospirare,nel vederlo camminare davanti a lui,con quei passi lenti e coordinati,nel sentire la sua voce roca la notte,nel vederlo sorridere e ridere,che sapeva che se sarebbe arrivato a vederlo per caso con la camicia sbottonata o persino nudo avrebbe totalmente perso l'autocontrollo.  
Malediva ogni giorno i corteggiamenti barbari e primitivi degli esseri umani,avrebbe tanto voluto corteggiarlo,non certo con rose e paroline dolci,ma con qualcosa di più selvaggio,magari un bacio danzante o un massaggio sulle spalle a suon di morsi e baci.  
Sospirò al solo Daniel non fosse stato un essere umano,ma un demone come lui.  
Gli venne improvvisamente in mente,una delle tante notti passate nel castello tre anni fà con il giovane inglese.  
Anche se voleva che dormisse per bene e si riposasse per i rituali che avrebbero compiuto il giorno successivo,qualcosa dentro di lui sperava che invece non sarebbe riuscito a dormire,così da andare da lui a chiedere del thè o del laudano o,se già assunta una dose,semplicemente passare la serata con lui,magari a leggere o a parlare...ma ci fù una notte,che non dimenticò mai lo sforzo che aveva dovuto compiere per fermare sè stesso...  
Quella maledetta notte di giovedì...

_Il vento aprì nuovamente la finestra,e il barone si trovò esasperato a rispondere alzandosi in piedi per chiuderla._  
_La tempesta fece ballare le tende rosse,e la luce della luna prese a risplendere nella stanza._  
_Con passo deciso,mise le mani sul vetro,spingendo per chiuderlo,ma non fece in tempo a far il che minimo sforzo,che una voce piccola e soffocata lo fermò._  
_"...signore?"_  
_Si girò sui tacchi a studiare la figura davanti alla porta aperta._  
_Daniel,con un'espressione distrutta e inorridita sul volto,stringeva tra le mani il tessuto leggero se non trasparente della camicia da notte bianca,che leggermente svolazzava a rivelare i polpacci alti e guancie rosse nel pudore del corpo visibile,i capelli arruffati,la stoffa praticamente aderente sul corpo sudato del giovane,la luce della luna che illuminava gli occhi arrossati ma ancora visibilmente smeraldo del ragazzo,la bocca chiusa in un piccolo broncio mettendo in risalto le labbra carnose._  
_Strinze con forza i pugni e fece un respiro ò di far sparire la lussuria dal suo sguardo,ma lo trovò occhi color dell'oro emanavano un luccichio quasi inquietante,e vide Daniel a quindi di parlare,e rompere il silenzio quasi seducente._  
_"Daniel..." si schiarì la voce per farla più forte e meno bestiale "che succede?"_  
_"Mi scuso,barone,la porta era aperta ed io...scusi,avrei dovuto bussare..."_  
_Che bello,il suo Daniel...adorava vederlo nel disagio,con quella voce da bambino e quel volto da tentativo di far evaporare i desideri animaleschi che cominciavano a soffocarlo,rispose al ragazzo._  
_"Non ci fai qui?"_  
_"Non riuscivo a dormire..."_  
_"Gradisci un pò di laudano?"_  
_Daniel scosse la testa, barone si ritrovò affascinato da quel gesto,ma decise che era meglio farsi vedere totalmente indifferente._  
_"Ne ho già preso due tazze,signore...potrei avere del thè?"_  
_"Il thè è un eccitante, ti fà molto bene"_  
_Filtrò la parola "eccitante" con una certa malizia,avrebbe voluto sussurrare in quell'orecchio dolce che in verità era più eccitante lui lì,sulla soglia di quella porta spalancata._  
_La sua mente riportò sua moglie tra le immagini della memoria,così che il barone si contenne._  
_"Sò che per lei è un fastidio,barone,ma..."_  
_-Tu,non sei mai un fastidio,amore mio...saziami con le tue richieste...-_  
_"Sì?"_  
_"Posso stare...qui?Almeno finchè non mi addormento..."_  
_-Fosse per me,caro,potresti passare l'intera vita qui-_  
_Ogni volta che gli faceva richieste di questo tipo,l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare sarebbe stata quella di afferrare quella vita sottile tra le mani e abbracciarlo,fargli sentire che lo voleva con tutto sè stesso._  
_Come era difficile tenere l'indifferenza...oh,come era frustrante..._  
_Annuì con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra,passandosi una mano tra i capelli grigi._  
_"Certo,Daniel,accomodati..."_  
_Con un gesto veloce,il giovane chiuse la porta,e Alexander prese ad alimentare il camino con della legna posta in un angolo._  
_Prese la coperta del letto,e l'arrotolò davanti al camino,indicandola a Daniel._  
_"Siediti davanti al camino, ti è passato per la testa di andare in giro solo con quella veste?"_  
_-Non hai calcolato la possibilità che io possa morire dal desiderio nel vederti così?-_  
_"Sembra quasi che..."_  
_-Possa vederci attraverso-Strinse le labbra per non continuare la frase,ritenendola inappropriata all'ultimo minuto,anche se Daniel gli aveva lanciato un'aria interrogativa mentre si sedeva._  
_"Che...?"_  
_"...sia estate"_  
_"Chiedo scusa,signore,sono abituato a dormire nudo,questa era la prima cosa che avevo a portata di mano..."_  
_Il cuore di Alexander cessò di battere,mentre Daniel allungava le mani davanti al fuoco scoppiettante,ignaro di aver scatenato numerose immagini erotiche nella testa del vecchio in piedi accanto a lui._  
_-Sei impazzito?Mi fai venir voglia di vederti dormire così...-_  
_"Ah,beh,non fà niente,Daniel."_  
_"Cosa stavi facendo?"_  
_Chiese l' prese il libro che aveva sul tavolo e glielo porse._  
_"Leggevo,poesie tedesche"_  
_"Sembra intrigante...mi piacerebbe leggerne alcune,ma non sò la vostra lingua madre..."_  
_-Buono a sapersi-_  
_"Vuoi che legga e traduca per te?"_  
_"Davvero?"_  
_Gli occhi di Daniel brillarono alla luce del fuoco,e un sorriso sbocciò sul suo volto._  
_"Come siete gentile,grazie!"_  
_Daniel si spostò un pò,per permettere all'uomo di sedersi accanto a lui,e questo fù più che felice di ò Daniel con un dolce sorriso._  
_"Hai preferenze?"_  
_"Non particolarmente...magari una singolare che l'ha colpita,signore."_  
_"D'accordo..."_  
_"Sai,Alexander..."_  
_Il barone arrossì come pronunciava il suo nome..._  
_"Adoro la tua voce...è davvero bellissima"_  
_-Oh,Daniel...- Si sporse,a baciare la guancia del ragazzo con tenerezza paterna,e questo gli rispose con un sorrisino._  
_-Come vorrei baciarti,fino a che non svieni tra le mie braccia...- Scosse la testa rimuvendo la voce dell'anima._  
_Come recitò lentamente la poesia,Daniel rimase sospeso tra il testo e la voce del barone,e per un attimo sentì come se fosse a casa..._  
_"Sono affascinato dalla vostra leggiadra figura,la vostra innocenza è a dir poco sorprendente..."_  
_Recitò il barone,così bene,che Daniel credette per un assurdo attimo che lo stesse dicendo come se fosse riferito a poi gli occhi._  
_Mentre continuava,il barone tremò alla senzazione di solletico dei capelli di Daniel sul suo collo,e soccombè un gemito nella sua gola,fermando la lettura._  
_I suoi occhi studiarono il giovane addormentato con la testa sulla sua spalla._  
_La bocca leggermente aperta ad assimulare aria,il petto in sincronia con il suo caldo respiro,le guancie rosse,il volto rilassato..._  
_Lentamente,lo prese per le spalle a guardarlo completamente in volto._  
_"Ma come...io leggo per te e tu ti addormenti...tra le mie braccia?"_  
_Sussurrò fissando ipnotizzato il suo volto privo di frustrazione._  
_Avrebbe,più di ogni altra cosa,voluto coprire il volto di strisciare una forte mano sulla sua schiena,mentre con la destra spazzolò via dalla faccia dei capelli ribelli._  
_"So unehrlich auf Ihrer Seite ..."_  
_Sibilì a denti stretti,mentre con un dito tracciò la linea dello zigomo destro con un dito._  
_Il ragazzo protestò nel sonno,e l'uomo più adulto sospirò togliendo le mani,per poi prenderlo delicatamente in braccio,stando attento a non toccare la pelle nuda con le mani,per evitare di scavarsi la fossa con le appena davanti al suo letto,spostò le coperte e lo cullò dentro,_  
_per poi scivolare al suo ò le mani ai lati delle anche,fissando il ragazzo sotto il suo sguardo affamato,i capelli che facevano come da tenda sopra di lui._  
_"Du bist so schön..."_  
_Sfirò con le labbra il lobo dell'orecchio di Daniel,ringhiando di piacere segreto,e si alzò a contemplare la creatura completamente avrebbe voluto ,e bloccargli i polsi sul cuscino, alle proteste assonnate,con baci e carezze._  
_Di nuovo sua moglie fece capolino come un lampo nella sua mente,e il barone si limitò a strisciare al fianco dell'ex-investigatore con la mente piena di sogni sessuali e il corpo ricoperto da ò una mano sul polso,osservando Daniel._  
_Quanto aveva voluto che entrasse nel suo letto un giorno...avvicinò il viso al suo,e gli sfiorò la bocca con le labbra,in un dolce bacio a farfalla,la morbidezza delle labbra dell'inglese lo fece quasi svenire,e appena il suo corpo vibrò dalla lussuria,socchiuse gli occhi._  
_"Ich liebe dich,Daniel..."_  
_Sussurrò attraverso un toccò le labbra con le dita,come volesse incollarne il sapore sfuggente,e si voltò dall'altra parte sul letto,chiudendo gli occhi in un sogno disturbato e in un corpo pieno di rammarico._

Tornando nel presente,il barone aumentò la velocità per dirigersi al Santuario,  
il ricordo rese ancora più inebriante il desiderio di aprire il portale...

Daniel sospirò per un numero ò i polsi sulla corda,solo per sentirli più caldi,e sentì il corpo indebolirsi e ogni speranza cadere dal cuore.  
"Oramai è finita..."  
Disse mentre chiuse lievemente gli voce,familiare e dolce,lo svegliò improvvisamente.  
"Non è detta l'ultima parola,mio caro ragazzo..."  
Daniel si sentì mancare il fiato in gola,come la voce telepatica sfiorò le corde della sua mente.  
"...A-Agrippa...?"

Fine Capitolo 3 ^_^  
Devo dire che mi piace particolarmente come stò dando vita al barone nella mia fiction,così pervertito e innamorato xD  
Ci ho messo un pò per scrivere questo capitolo,ma tutto sommato sono contenta di averlo finito e postato lo stesso giorno :3  
Comunque,spero che il capitolo vi sia prego di recensire,anche se odiate la mia fiction o non vi è piaciuta per vari motivi,o se vi è piaciuta,mi piace sentire cosa pensano i miei lettori dei miei lavori :)  
Alla prossima,See ya!

Baci,SilviaNintendara.


	4. Capitolo 4

Il respiro ansimante di Daniel era l'unico suono che riempiva la camera,ma a colmare la sua testa era la voce di Agrippa,che faceva come eco in una stanza vuota.  
Attraverso le corde mentali,l'uomo riusciva a contattare e parlare con Daniel,era stato anche di suo grande aiuto quando doveva scappare dal castello tre anni fà.  
Daniel,sia per felicità che per sorpresa,si trovò con la gola secca,e concentrò la voce dei suoi pensieri sull'uomo incatenato nelle profondità di Brennerburg.

"A-Agrippa...sei davvero tu?"

_"Sì,mio caro a sentirmi bene?Le onde telepatiche vanno a indebolirsi man mano che stò qui,spero che tu però riesca più o meno a percepire ciò che ti dico"_

"Sì,ti sento hai intenzione di fare?"

_"Sarò il tuo salvatore!La tua guida!Devi liberarti subito, stà sistemando la sfera per aprire il portale,ed entro qualche ora ti rapirà e porterà nel nostro mondo."_

"Mi è impossibile,signore,sono stato legato alla colonna del suo letto con della corda durissima,ho provato,ma non riesco!"

_"Lo sò che è difficile,ma devi fare uno sforzo!Fai sù e giù con la schiena contro la colonna,finchè non si spezza!"_

"Mi ci vorrà troppo tempo,sicuramente mi provocherà dei dolori atroci la corda consumerà anche la mia carne."

Un lungo silenzio riempì la mente di ì Agrippa sospirare debolmente,e schiarirsi la gola.

_"Ho letto la sua mente,Daniel,i suoi piani per te...ti accontenteresti di una vita da prostituta,ragazzo mio?"_

"...cosa?"

_"Ti vestirà di seta e di raso,ridacchiando sotto gli sguardi invidiosi,ti riempirà di gioielli e di monete d'oro,tutto quello che dovrai fare è spogliarti ogni volta che te lo chiederà,e mostrargli quanto siete disposti a pagare per ciò.Può essere innamorato,mio caro ragazzo,ma è un demonio.I demoni vivono di lussuria ed egoismo,la loro fame implacabile non si colma con una o due volte nel suo letto,la ben che minima ribellione scatenerà l'inferno."_

"No..."

Daniel ringhiò di rabbia e disgusto,sentendo i flussi sanguigni riempirgli le guancie di un rosso scarlatto.

_"Questo è quello che vuoi,Daniel?Un futuro da ragazzo harem?"_

"No,no!Non voglio!"

_"Certo che non lo vuoi.L'unica opzione è quella che ti ho proposto,sebbene dispiace."_

L'inglese prese un respiro profondo,e cominciò a strisciare velocemente sulla colonna,consumando pian piano la sfregamento costò calore crescente sui polsi,i fili appuntiti penetravano leggermente la carne.  
Daniel strinze i denti,gli arti pulsavano per il dolore,il sangue caldo scendeva lungo i pugni chiusi fino schizzare leggermente sul pavimento.  
L'inglese si trovò a boccheggiare per lo sforzo e il dolore crescente che lo stava consumando,e le goccie di sudore scendevano lungo la fronte, fino al collo.  
Si fermò improvvisamente,sentendo dolore acuto sulla carne,la corda aveva consumato completamente la pelle che lo ricopriva.

_"Non fermarti,Daniel,ci sei quasi!"_

Con un respiro profondo,Daniel strinse gli occhi e diede uno strattone,le lacrime si formarono svolazzanti sugli occhi,e il suono della corda spezzata che scivolava sul pavimento,lo fece gemere.  
Cadde in ginocchio,esaminandosi i polsi.  
Ancora un pò,e avrebbe dato libero accesso nell'aria alle grido sfuggì dalle sue labbra,e Daniel si alzò tremante appoggiandosi al muro.

_"Bravo a parlare?"_

Daniel annuì debolmente ed emise un sospiro strozzato.

"Che d-dolore tremendo..."

_"Mi dispiace, era proprio l'unica via d' ti mento sul fatto che è un'ustione non poco grave,ma lo prometto"_

Daniel sorrise non avesse salvato Agrippa dall'eterna prigionia,era stato gentile e premuroso.E,nonostante si trovasse senza mascella in un corpo in decomposizione,era una persona chiaccherona e disponibile,una delle più buone che avesse mai conosciuto.

"Grazie,Agrippa"

_"Tu non meriti tutto questo,giovanotto.E mio dovere dalla stanza,e trova l'ascensore per il che il barone lo abbia riparato adesso,quindi non dovresti ritrovarti nelle prigioni."_

"D'accordo"

Sforzò il corpo verso la porta e l'aprì,guardandosi ì la risata di Agrippa.

_"Oh,ragazzo,non ricordi?L'ombra ha consumato tutto oramai,i servi di Alexander sono andare sicuro"_

L'ex esploratore sospirò sollevato,e si mise ad attraversare i corridoi illuminati dalle candele,che sembravano non consumare mai la cera.

"Beh,almeno...sarà tutto più facile..."

Disse tra sè e sè.Svoltò l'angolo,correndo alla ricerca della sala sul retro.

Il suono dell'acqua in flusso sulla ceramica,lo avvertì di essere arrivato a destinazione.  
Attraversò il centro dell'atrio,illuminato dalle grandi finestre,probabilmente questa era la stanza più illuminata di tutto il la fontana davanti a lui.  
La faccia bianca che rilasciava acqua come una piccola cascata,riempiendo la grossa tazza di cera,dove pendevano due gambe di pietra bianca sul bordo.

Fece una piccola smorfia.

"Vorrei proprio capire cosa ci trova Alexander di tanto è solo raccapricciante"

Bofonchiò osservando la fontana.

_"I demoni hanno gusti macabri,ad esempio amano l'odore del sangue"_

"Il sangue..."

Daniel mise una mano sulla fronte come un ricordo gli tornò alla mente...

_"Daniel...Daniel!"_

_Il giovane correva sbattendo aperte tutte le porte che si trovava davanti,sentendo i passi veloci del barone dietro di ò davanti alla fontana e perse lo sguardo al suo interno.  
Ansimante e con il volto bianco e sciatto,si inginocchiò davanti a questa._

_"Daniel..."_

_Alexander gli mise una mano sulla spalla._

_"Và tutto bene,ragazzo?"_

_Dopo una manciata di secondi,l'inglese scoppiò in una risata nervosa,lasciando perplesso l'anziano che aggrottò le sopracciglia._

_"Và tutto bene,dice...và tutto bene..."_

La voce dell'inglese era rotta e le mani davanti ai suoi occhi,Daniel le scrutò.

_Il loro colore era coperto dall'abbondante sangue quasi nero che prese a scivolare lungo i polsi,sulle braccia,fino a sgocciolare dentro la fontana.  
Abbassò lo sguardo dentro quest'ultima,osservando come l'acqua trasformava il rosso in trasparente.  
Gli occhi smeraldo vuoti della loro luce,fissavano il continuo processo,e il barone si abbassò a sussurrargli all'orecchio._

_"Hai fatto un lavoro splendido,degno di un professionista,mio caro..."_

_"Un lavoro splendido...dici?"_

_Il ragazzo si voltò a incontrare gli occhi color ambra._

_"Tagliare un uomo e provocargli un'emoraggia,lo chiami un lavoro splendido?!"_

_Esclamò,non riuscendo a nascondere il tremore e la disperazione dal suo tono.  
Il barone gli spazzolò la mano sulla schiena._

_"Questo è l'unico modo per mandar via l'ombra,Daniel...sacrificare degli uomini."_

_"Ma è mostruoso!Non è neppure umano!"_

_"Ma è necessario per la sopravvivenza...è indispensabile"_

_Daniel lanciò le mani nell'acqua sfregandole con foga,vedendo il sangue mescolarsi con l'acqua e poi ò queste immerse per un pò,il silenzio cullava la stanza,l'unico suono era il respiro irregolare di Daniel,e il flusso della fontana,mentre Alexander rimase in assoluto silenzio._

_Quando l'ex esploratore cominciò a tremare,Alexander si inginocchiò vicino a lui e lo prese per le non lo guardò,fissando ancora la sangue a schizzo macchiava come tempera il ponce verde e la camicia bianca._

_"Daniel..."_

_Chiuse gli occhi,sentì il barone stringergli più forte le spalle e scuoterlo lievemente._

_"Daniel,ti prego,guardami..."_

_Il giovane dissentì,ma Alexander mollò la mano destra per poi prendergli tra il pollice e l'indice il mento,girando il volto davanti al ò gli occhi ancora privi di vita,ma il verde dominante in si specchiò,e come un sospirò sfuggì dalle labbra di Daniel,il barone sentì il cuore un respiro,il fiato schiaffeggiò il viso dell'inglese._

_"Non devi temere niente al mio fianco..."_

_"Io..."_

_Daniel fece cadere il volto tra le mani leggermente gocciolanti._

_"Sono...orribile"_

_Con un gesto selvaggio,Alexander tirò Daniel più vicino e lo guardò fiameggiante di passione._

_"Tu sei bellissimo,Daniel...come ti vedo,qui tra le mie braccia,tu sei la perfezione.  
Cosa c'è di tanto mostruoso?Illuminami su questo!"_

_"E' qui,Alexander!"_

_Con la mano destra,Daniel afferrò il polso del barone,e poggiò la sua mano sul suo petto,proprio sopra il cuore._

_"Nella mia anima!Sono un mostro...la mia anima è sporca dal peccato!"_

_Il barone era troppo preso dalla senzazione del calore del petto di Daniel e dal battito del cuore contro il palmo della sua mano,che,in un momento,tirò Daniel,e lo abbracciò._

_Il giovane pensò che volesse strangolarlo e rompergli le costole,tanto era forte l'abbraccio,che più che rassicurante,gli sembrò ò di staccarsi,ma il barone non glielo permise._

_"Lasciami..."_

_"Mai"_

_"Perchè...?come fai a tenermi ancora con te?!Lasciami morire,me lo merito!"_

_La bocca di Alexander ansimante,e non per lo sforzo,si poggiò sul collo nudo di Daniel,il naso spazzolò il suo orecchio._

_"Zitto,amore mio"_

_"Non sono il tuo amore,e questo tuo affetto paterno nei miei confronti deve finire..."_

_Prima che il barone potesse ribattere,Daniel completò la frase._

_"Come deve finire tutto questo...!"_

_Il più anziano gli baciò gli angoli degli occhi,catturando le lacrime appena sbocciate.L'inglese trovò il gesto familiare e confortante,e fissò l'uomo leggermente arrossito._

_"E finirà...te lo prometto"_

_Il giovane scoppiò in un pianto isterico,immergendo il volto nel petto di Alexander,il naso sfirò il colletto bianco,posandosi poi sulla giacca grigia ricamata d'oro,e con le mani afferrò il cappotto rosso della schiena,ricambiando l' fiato caldo dell'inglese battè contro il petto del barone,che ebbe una scossa involontaria._

_Più eccitato che rattristato per Daniel,il barone lo cullò tra le sue braccia come un bambino,sussurrandogli paroline dolci in tedesco nell'orecchio,per Daniel prive di significato,finchè questo interruppe il pianto cadendo tra le sue braccia._

_"Meine Liebe zu dir wird die Tränen abwischen,meine leben..."_

_Troppo perso nel dolore psicologico,il giovane non chiese al barone il significato delle sue parole,che aveva recitato con così tanta passione e profondità..._

Daniel scosse la testa,tornando al presente.  
Non era il momento per farsi prendere dai ricordi.  
Sospirò e riprese a camminare verso la stanza accanto,le statue dei leoni davano come il benvenuto all'ascensore.  
Mentre camminava lungo il piccolo corridoio la voce di Agrippa gli tenne compagnia.

_"Ah,ragazzo...sei stato troppo ingenuo...nel tuo ricordo,la lussuria di Alexander era talmente evidente...come potevi scambiarla per affetto paterno?"_

"Semplicemente,mi sembrava impossibile che potesse innamorarsi di diversi motivi..."

_"Tipo?"_

"Siamo entrambi uomini.E poi sapevo che era sposato..."

_"I demoni non hanno un'orientamento sessuale e sentimentale..."_

Daniel entrò nell'ascensore mettendolo in funzione e sospirò.

"Sono,insomma,bisessuali?"

_"Sì,diciamo di sì,anche se anche per i demoni è malvista l'attrazione per lo stesso sesso,sebbene più frequente che nel vostro mondo,dove è persino illegale."_

"Capisco...però..."

Daniel scrutò i piani che passavano man mano giù attraverso la ringhiera dell'ascensore.

"Era un barone.I nobili sono molto religiosi..."

_"Tu sei cristiano,lui no"_

"E i crocifissi nel castello?"

_"Oggetti da scena,diciamo.E che pensavi quando ti toccava e ti sorrideva maliziosamente,mhm?"_

Daniel alzò le spalle.

"Eccentricità"

_"Ah..."_

Si limitò ad aggiungere Agrippa.L'ascensore si fermò,e Daniel si guardò intorno solo per capire di trovarsi nelle appena mise piede fuori dal macchinaggio e guardò le scale,tremò leggero odore della carne morta persisteva nelle sue narici,e lui si tappò il naso mentre attraversava la sala.

_"Ottimo, sai dove mi vediamo lì"_

Il giovane sospirò prendendo a camminare verso il Coro.


	5. Chapter 5

"D-Daniel...sei tu?"

La voce di Agrippa risuonò nella stanza umida e buia.  
L'inglese guardò dalla rampa di scale,fino a vedere l'uomo sospeso in aria,come una parodia della crocefissione.  
Un leggero panno marrone lo copriva,i piedi penzolanti sulla paglia marcia sotto i suoi piedi.  
Incatenato sul soffitto con catene d'acciaio,sugli avambracci e i polsi.

Sebbene passati tre anni,sembrava lo perchè lo era veramente.  
Si affrettò a scendere le scale fino ad illuminare le candele vicino all'uomo,e lo fissò in volto.

Gli occhi di vetro senza pupilla,completamente bianchi,vuoti.  
La mascella era assente,la bocca spalancata,il sangue incrostato ai suoi lati,sebbene il colore ingannasse la vista dando l'impressione di essere fresco.

"Sì,sono io,Agrippa..."

Quando lo aveva visto,era rimasto scioccato.  
Non aveva mai potuto immaginare che un uomo potesse sopravvivere nelle sue condizioni,il corpo che metteva in risalto le ossa,il fisico martoriato ed anoressico.

Si chiese se Agrippa sapesse di essere visto in questo modo.

Ma lui sembrò non curarsene minimamente.

"Ottimo lavoro, stanza a destra in fondo trovi la sala della Alexander!"

"E tu?Che farai?"

"Marcirò qui...la mia anima è libera,ma il mio corpo intrappolato,come puoi vedere..."

"Ma ci sarà pur qualcosa che io possa fare..."

"Puoi uccidermi,sgozzandomi con il segaossa,come ti avevo hai rifiutato,dicendomi di aver ucciso abbastanza nella tua vita,di sentirti troppo debole per farlo..."

"E non lo farò, voglio salvarti"

"E come?Non puoi, io sono vecchio e condannato,ma tu sei giovane e libero!Vivi,coltiva i frutti che la vita ha da offrirti!"

Daniel sorrise era davvero l'uomo più generoso e ottimista che avesse mai conosciuto.

Il giovane sporse la gamba oltre gli aculei di ferro che bloccavano l'entrata nel rifugio di Agrippa,e non appena il più anziano lo vide di fronte a lui borbottò.

"Daniel...?!"

"Ti stò salvando"

Prese una delle candele accanto all'uomo,e fuse il metallo delle catene.  
Sentendo il calore,Agrippa reagì con un sussulto.

"Che fai,giovanotto?!Vai via da questo inferno adesso che sei in tempo!"

"Non senza di te"

Il metallo si fuse formando una piccola fontana sulla paglia,e con un gridolino strozzato,Agrippa cadde,la schiena appoggiata al muro.

Sembrava una bambola di pezza,gli arti mosci privi di ossa.  
Con un sospiro,Daniel lo prese in braccio.

"Perdonami per non averlo fatto prima,amico mio"

Disse il giovane,e scavalcò per poi dirigersi nella sala accanto con l'uomo tra le braccia.

Al tatto,Agrippa era leggerissimo,come un neonato,flaccido e ruvido nella zona delle ossa.  
Incapace di tener sù la testa,questa penzolò dalla spalla di Daniel,e questo notò una lacrima scivolare dal viso morto e bagnargli il cappotto marrone.

"Grazie, davvero un bravo ragazzo..."

Il vento aprì il portone innanzi a loro,e la luce della sfera illuminò il volto di Daniel.

Al suono del portone e alla senzazione del vento che spostò i capelli grigi e il cappotto rosso,Alexander si voltò di scatto.

Daniel,con in braccio Agrippa,era entrato nella stanza della sfera.

Il sangue marcio copriva i polsi ora liberi del ragazzo,l'odio nei suoi occhi verdi,delle ciocche di capelli scuri che coprivano le guancie magre,un'espressione di rabbia sulle labbra che avevano fatto impazzire il barone.

Questo lo guardò colpito.  
Non pensava che sarebbe arrivato a tanto per salvarsi da lui,un pizzico di delusione e dispiacere volò nello sguardo color ambra.  
Ma decise di nasconderlo mostrando un sorrisetto e facendo un cenno con la testa.

"Ben ritrovato,amore mio...cos'è quella cosa,un regalo di nozze?"

Disse ridendo a gran voce,indicando lo sfigurato tra le braccie del suo tanto sognato amante.  
Daniel ringhiò.

"Ma come osi parlare in questo modo?!Sei stato tu a ridurlo così,lurida bestia!"

"E sentiamo,che lo hai portato a fare?Una passeggiatina?!"

"L'ho portato per liberarlo nel suo mondo,quello che tu gli hai negato per anni!"

Agrippa si scosse tremante tra le sue braccia ,emettendo un gli lanciò uno sguardo disgustato.

"Questo è ciò che merita..."

"Per cosa,sentiamo...per essersi fidato di te?Come ho fatto io,illudendomi che fossi,che volessi,essere un amico...e invece ho scoperto troppo tardi che eri un sadico assassino!"

"Un amico...?Come facevi a pensarlo,dopo quella notte...?"

"Quale notte...?"

"Quella prima che tu prendessi la pozione Amnesia..."

"Cosa...?"

Un lampo illuminò la mente di Daniel,riportando alla memoria il ricordo che il giovane voleva più di tutti dimenticare...

Agrippa guardò debolmente Daniel.

Il suo volto sembrava di porcellana,gli occhi lucidi,il dolore sincero nei suoi occhi...  
Il grido di Daniel risuonò nella barone non lo aveva mai sentito gridare prima così...almeno,da quella notte...

"DANIEL!"

Alexander esultò a gran voce.  
Il suo grido risuonò,attraversando il corridoio,allo studio collegato,alle stanze di  
tortura,nelle orecchie di Daniel.  
Il giovane scattò in piedi,il libro che aveva tra le mani cadde improvvisamente sul pavimento di e sorpreso,Daniel si chiese che aveva il barone da gridare in quel modo ì di scatto e corse verso la stanza dei rituali,dove stava attualmente "lavorando".Gli passò per la mente che un prigioniero potesse averlo colpito,e fosse rimasto ferito,che chiedesse il suo ò la velocità,e non appena arrivò,col fiatone,spinse la porta di legno verso l'interno.  
La scena davanti a lui lo lasciò perplesso.  
Vedeva il barone da dietro,i capelli bianchi lunghi fino alla schiena,gli stivali bianchi,i pantaloni mani divaricate sul tavolo da lavoro,le mani inzuppate di sangue,nero e rosso fuoco,che sgocciolava sul pavimento,così come quello del tavolo da operazione.  
Il coltello nella mano destra.  
La sua figura copriva la vittima attuale,di cui poteva solo vedere i piedini.  
gli occhi per un attimo.  
Una bambina.  
Li riaprì facendo un respiro profondo,e sussurrò.

"B...barone?"

Questo si voltò sguardo folle,quasi indescrivibile,un sorriso che calcava le rughe del viso,gli occhi gialli che sembravano per un attimo brillare al lume della candela.  
Gli cadde il coltello dalla mano,il rumore torturò le orecchie del un balzo,afferrò Daniel per le spalle,mentre pian piano il sorriso si estendeva di più.  
Il sangue bagnò la camicia bianca,e l'inglese capì dallo sguardo dell'anziano che non se ne rendesse neppure conto.

"Daniel!Ci siamo riusciti!"

"Cosa...?Di che parli?"

"La vitae...la vitae,ce l'abbiamo fatta,siamo salvi!"

"La vitae...?"

"Questo era l'ultimo sacrificio,mio caro!Siamo salvi!"

Improvvisamente gli occhi smeraldo vagarono dietro Alexander.  
Emise un grido.  
Un grido fortissimo,quasi assordante.  
Il barone lo lasciò di scatto sorpreso,facendo sì che questo cadesse all'indietro.  
Non appena questo tremò,Alexander si inchinò cercando di toccargli il volto.

"Daniel...?Cosa c'è...?"

"Non toccarmi,NON TOCCARMI!"

Ripetè senza fiato ma con forza il bruno.  
Il respiro pesante,lo sguardo fisso dietro le spalle del barone.  
Questo si voltò,aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Dietro di lui,la bambina con i capelli neri lunghi,il volto sfigurato,ormai irriconoscibile,di cui solo visibile la bocca spalancata,giaceva sul tavolo insanguinato,il corpo nudo e aperto,gli organi esposti,un'orgia di sangue.  
Nient'altro.  
Si rivoltò.Daniel non si era mosso.  
Lo sguardo era ancora lì di analizzare nuovamente dietro di lui,ma di nuovo non capì.

"Cos'hai?!Daniel...?"

In un attimo,il più giovane si alzò in piedi,quasi inciampando,e si voltò scappando dalla stanza.  
Gli occhi chiusi,la folle corsa lo prese completamente,non sentì il senso della stanchezza,non respirò neppure.  
Non era possibile...non lo era.

Non appena arrivò ad uno dei tanti corridoi del castello,una forte presa per la vita lo fermò,catapultandolo dentro una stanza,uno dei numerosi studi usati da Daniel e il barone per scrivere e si fermò all'improvviso,anche se lo sguardo era sempre lo stesso.  
Un'espressione,più che arrabbiata,preoccupata,scolpiva il volto di Alexander.

"Perchè sei corso via in quel modo?!Cos'è successo?!"

"C...cos'è successo?!"

Non appena battè le palpebre,le lacrime caddero come pioggia violenta sul viso di Daniel.

"Daniel...!"

"Quella bambina...quella bambina era...!"

"Il nostro ultimo sacrificio,lo sò,lo sò che odiavi uccidere le bambine,ma..."

"ERA MIA SORELLA!"

Il silenzio cadde nella stanza,l'eco della voce risuonò nelle orecchie di guardò confuso il ragazzo,questo che piangeva in modo incontrollabile.

"Come...?"

"Dove l'hai trovata?!DOVE?!"

"Era in un cortile,lontano da sua essenza era piccola,ma sufficiente,quindi..."

"Tra tutte le bambine...tu hai ucciso Hazel...HAI UCCISO LA MIA HAZEL!"

La situazione era tragica,eppure Alexander reagì comunque al piccolo senzo di gelosia che aveva provocato Daniel pronunciando "mia".Il barone si avvicinò a Daniel,che sembrava voler continuare a piangere,o voler suicidarsi da un momento all'altro.

"Cerca di calmarti,Daniel...respira..."

"Cosa sono diventato...solo ora me ne rendo conto,accidenti...!"

Un pugno,e dalla piccola libreria di legno caddero dei volumi di storia archeologa.  
Daniel lasciò la mano sullo scaffale di legno,stringendo i denti per non gridare,un piccola scheggia che aveva tagliato le nocche.

"Ho ucciso uomini,donne,bambini...sono un'assassino..."

"Ascolta,Daniel..."

"Dovevo morire!Dovevo morire,sono stato troppo necrofobico...ho preferito uccidere che morire!"

"Ora basta,Daniel,stai dando i numeri!"

Gridò leggermente Alexander,Daniel non faceva che aleggiare follemente le mani per aria.

"Non ti agitare...è stato un sapevo che fosse potevo saperlo?!"

Daniel guardò Alexander negli occhi ringhiando con disprezzo.  
Il dolore trafisse il cuore del più anziano come lama nella la prima volta che lo guardava così.

"Tu...tu hai approfittato della mia fragilità e incertezza per farmi fare queste cose,per farmi fare quello che volevi!Solo così avresti potuto salv...!"

Uno schiaffo prese in pieno viso il giovane che si toccò la guancia pulsante per il dolore,il calore del sangue sotto la ò un occhiata ad Alexander,che aveva un'espressione indecifrabile,la mano destra ancora in barone ringhiò improvvisamente.

"Salvarmi?!Ma come ti permetti,imbecille!  
Io ho messo a rischio la mia vita per salvare la tua,lo capisci o no?!  
L'Ombra non mi seguiva,seguiva te,e da quando ho preso la decisione di tenerti,ho messo automaticamente in pericolo anche la mia vita!"

"E allora perchè lo hai fatto,eh?!"

Alexander rimase a bocca aperta,per un attimo incapace di rispondere,come stesse cercando le parole ebbe come un lampo,una rivelazione nei suoi occhi.

"L'Orb...tu avevi bisogno dell'orb...non sò perchè,ma sapevi che ne ero in possesso...non c'è altra spiegazione!Tu...mi hai ingannato!"

In un batter d'occhio,il barone afferrò Daniel per i polsi e lo sbattè contro la liberia.  
I libri caddero dagli scaffali,i capelli volarono scompigliati sul viso del più giovane.

"Bastardo...sei un bastardo...è vero,ti ho servivi per avere l'Orb.I riti non servivano per allontanare l' per farmi tornare a casa,la mia vera non sono un essere sono...un demonio,Daniel..."

Daniel aprì la bocca in stato di shock,incapace di reagire o di rispondere,o di forza sui polsi aumentò e Alexander avvicinò ancora di più il suo viso a quello di Daniel.

"Non mi importava nulla di mi importava niente di uno sciocco,inutile essere umano come ...mi ero sbagliato..."

Si spinse su di lui,il suo petto contro il suo,così forte che Daniel non riuscì a respirare dalla bocca e si trovò a desiderio che consumava l'oro degli occhi di Alexander.

"Il tuo fascino,la tua ingenuità, innocenza,la tua volontà di obbedirmi...mi...inebriavano...da morire..."

A fatica,il barone pronunciò la frase,la lussuria filtrava ogni lo guardò ancora scioccato,aggiungendo la confusione nel suo si sporse,le labbra sul suo orecchio tremante.

"Ho dovuto mettere l'anima per non saltarti addosso quando venivi in camera mia,sudato,dicendo che non riuscivi a dormire,quando uscivi sotto la pioggia a bagnarti,quando mi davi uno dei tuoi sorrisi,quando ti addormentavi come un bambino tra le mie braccia,ignaro del fatto che io facessi di tutto per trattenermi a farlo con te,anche con la forza,mentre dormivi tranquillo,ogni tuo gesto,ogni tuo semplice gesto scatenava un'incendio dentro di me,e lo scatena ancora,Daniel..."

Una leggerissima leccata dentro il suo orecchio,bastò perchè Daniel si agitasse per scappare dalla presa di Alexander,ma questo non lo lasciò.Invece,appoggiò la fronte contro la sua,deliziandosi con il rossore che saliva pian piano sulle guancie dell'inglese.

"Voglio che tu venga via con me...ormai...non possiamo tornare più indietro..."

Sussurrò sulle sue labbra.

"Amore mio..."

Si sporse brutalmente,e lo baciò.  
Un'inclinazione bastò affinchè il barone incollò la bocca palpitante su quella tanto desiderata di Daniel,un bacio affamato,caldo,voluto.  
Il giovane gridò nell'orrore,attutito da Alexander che ne approfittò per invadere la sua bocca con tutto se stesso.  
Lo trascinò,tremante dal desiderio,gettandolo sul tavolo della stanza,le candele,i fogli,caddero sul pavimento,i vasetti d'inchiostro si fracassarono,inzuppando il tappetto rosso fuoco.  
Non fermando il bacio,lo stese con il suo corpo,esponendolo completamente al suo piacere.  
La forza che premette sui polsi fù tanto forte,che Daniel lacrimò leggermente,sia per dolore,che per barone gli saltò letteralmente addosso,bloccandolo con le gambe,appena il suo corpo pressò su quello di Daniel,il più anziano strinse ancora di più gli occhi,emettendo un grido di piacere rubato dentro la bocca dell'inglese,che invece tremava dal terrore assoluto.  
Non appena,riluttante,staccò la bocca dopo il lungo bacio,il barone spostò le labbra su tutto il viso,la bocca invadeva ogni pezzo di pelle esposta.

Daniel gridò ansimante,continuando ad agitarsi.

"B-basta,fer-fermati...ch-che stai f-facendo..."

Riempiendo il volto di baci,si spostò a mordere il collo sudato del ò contro la sua gola.

"Se ti avessi fatto fare quello che volevo,ti saresti trovato,sin dal primo giorno,incatenato dentro il mio letto..."

Si alzò bruscamente,in un attimo strappò usando la mano destra,con forza sovrumana,la camicia di Daniel,facendola scivolare dalle mani, sul pavimento,riprendendo velocemente di nuovo i suoi polsi.  
Si chinò a baciare il petto del ragazzo,arrossato,sfinito,ansimante e sudato,il disgusto dipinto sul volto.

"Ho aspettato troppo per questo momento..."

Sussurrò,la voce totalmente bestiale e affamata,spaventando Daniel.  
Questo tornò a gridare.

"Ti prego,fe-fer-fermati!"

"Me lo devi...devi imparare che ogni cosa ha il suo prezzo,Daniel...me lo devi dopo tutte quelle notti insonne che mi hai fatto passare al tuo fianco o da solo,pensando che c'era tutto il ben di Dio nella stanza a fianco,che dormiva sonni tranquilli,quando potevo entrare in camera tua con facilità,e prenderti con la violenza,anche mentre ancora incoscente per il sonno..."

Lo guardò negli occhi,i fianchi che si muovevano istintivamente su di lui.

"Dio,ti farei questo e altro,ogni ora di ogni giorno se fosse fisicamente possibile..."

Le grida,i gemiti, e i baci riempirono la stanza per quasi mezz'ora.  
Daniel aveva già preso a piangere per umilizione e paura,ma il barone era troppo eccitato per mollare.

Ne aveva bisogno.  
Ne aveva un dannato bisogno,lo voleva da quando aveva messo per la prima volta gli occhi sull' sangue delle mani di Alexander macchiarono il suo petto,e Daniel gridò ancora più forte...il sangue di Hazel...il sangue della sua dolce sorellina sparso su di lui...

Non appena il barone mollò la mano destra,e la fece scivolare in basso all'allacciatura dei pantaloni,Daniel riuscì finalmente a approfittò per afferrare una bottiglia capovolta sulla scivania,e con velocità gliela ruppe sulla testa.

Alexander strinse i denti e posò le mani sulla testa ,Daniel vide la sagoma delle mani del barone sui polsi,leggermente uno strattone,lo mollò sul pavimento,e scappò fuori dalla stanza,le mani che stringevano disperate e bisognose il poco tessuto rimasto sul suo ò alla sua stanza da letto,dove chiuse a chiave la porta,e si mise una mano tra i capelli.

Hazel,la sua dolce Hazel...era morta.  
Per mano della loro fame di salvarsi.  
Il barone l'aveva uccisa.

Si mise una mano sulle labbra tremanti.

Alexander lo aveva baciato.  
Lo aveva voluto in tutti i senzi.  
E lui era come stato al suo gioco innocentemente...

Gettò un grido di disperazione e pianse amare lacrime d'argento...

Un ringhio si dipinse sul volto di Daniel,così come le lacrime.  
Alexander lo guardò e fece una cosa così crudele,che riportò Daniel sulla terra.  
Rise.  
Rise di tutto cuore,al pensiero di quello che aveva visto Daniel._  
_Aveva appena scoperto che sua sorella era morta per colpa sua,che ci sarebbe mancato poco che il barone lo avesse violentato...e lui rideva.

Improvvisamente,posò Agrippa in un angolo,e si lanciò verso il barone,in un momento di rabbia assoluta.

"Daniel,fermo!"

Urlò il corpo fragile.  
Daniel cadde addosso all'uomo dai capelli bianchi,afferrandolo per la gola.

Un pugno sfuggì sul volto del più anziano.

"Tu lo sai,Daniel..."

Si morse il labbro leggermente sanguinante,fissandolo malizioso.

"Ti ho sempre voluto addosso a me...ma non in questa situazione!"

Con uno slancio,fece cambio di posizione,Alexander a cavallo dell'ex esploratore.  
Prese un pugnale dalla tasca profonda del cappotto,puntandoglielo sul torace.  
La bocca spalancata pitturò il volto dell'inglese.

"Mi dispiace,tesoro mio..."

Un sorriso amaro capovolse le labbra del barone.

"Ma tu sei inevocabilmente,assolutamente,mio."

"Preferisco morire che vivere con te"

Disse Daniel,la rabbia illuminò i suoi occhi.  
Improvvisamente,gli occhi di Alexander si oscurarono.  
L'iride color ambra sparì,le pupille dilatate.

"Stavo per darti questa opportunità...!"

Affermò Alexander.  
La follia e l'istinto omicida lo aveva ferocemente avvolto,i denti affilati in un sorriso malefico.

"E' stato bellissimo conoscerti...ma la tua misera esistenza finisce qui!"

Alzò minacciosamente il coltello,il giovane aveva gli occhi spalancati.

"O con me o con nessun' dispiace,micietto."

Non appena il coltello sfiorò la camicia,un lampo blu illuminò la stanza.  
Si voltarono entrambi bruscamente,vedendo Agrippa,traballante in piedi,che teneva la Sfera in mano,il portale completamente aperto.  
Un bagliore bianco dentro questo.

Approfittando del fatto che il barone aveva alleggerito la presa su di lui,il più giovane si lanciò,catapultando Alexander a terra,verso Agrippa.  
Lo prese in braccio di scatto e lo lanciò dentro il portale.

"Daniel,attento!"

Non fece in tempo a voltarsi,che il suo corpo si fermò.Tutto intorno era sfocato,la vista si calore del sangue che scivolava dalle sue spalle.  
Cadde sulla schiena,e fece in tempo a vedere Agrippa tirare nel portale Alexander,e questo chiudersi.  
Tutto si fece nero,e Daniel si accasciò completamente al sonno eterno,con il sangue che fuoriusciva dalla sua schiena,e il pugnale del barone sul pavimento insangiunato.

"Fermati,pazzo!"

Gridò Alexander,come Agrippa,ora vegeto e sano,lanciò la Sfera nel fuoco del camino della calore fuse questa,le fiamme cambiarono colore,pitturandosi di un blu intenso.

Il barone lo afferrò per la gola.

"Bastardo!Ti rendi conto di aver distrutto l'unico mezzo esistente per andare sulla terra?!"

"E a che ti serve andarci ora?Quello che volevi lo hai ucciso...te ne rendi conto?!"

Mollò improvvisamente la occhi felini tornarono gialli,e Alexander ringhiò.

"Aveva la sua possibilità.Non avevo altra scelta"

"Perchè non l'avevi?Avresti potuto lasciarlo vivo,fare questa cosa,in nome di qualcosa di buono che tu avessi mai fatto lì.E invece hai preferito privargli di vivere..."

"Aveva la sua possibilità,pensi che anche io non stia soffrendo?!"

Per la prima volta nella loro vita,gli occhi color ambra si bagnarono,le lacrime scivolarono sulle sue sorpreso,indietreggiò.

"Lo che venisse qui con me,ma sapevo che non sarebbe mai stato felice con me...non potevo sopportare l'idea che potesse avere una donna e mi sostituisse..."

"Hai preferito ucciderlo piuttosto che farlo vivere felice?Sei solo un egoista, gelosia è sempre stato il tuo tallone d'Achille,così come la tua crudeltà."

Completò Agrippa.  
Il barone si voltò rabbioso uscendo dalla stanza.  
Voltandosi verso la finestra della stanza,guardando il panorama paranormale che non faceva che sognare,Agrippa sussurrò.

"Daniel...sei davvero un bravo la tua anima risposi in pace..."

"Fratellone!"

La voce di Hazel brillò nel suo udito.  
Il giovane si alzò,guarito,contemplando la sorellina che correva verso di lui.  
Con uno scatto la afferrò in un abbraccio.

I capelli corvini tra le mani del più giovane,le lacrime fantasma sui volti di entrambi.  
La bambina strinse la presa su di lui.  
I singhiozzi di Daniel erano soffocati dalla stoffa del vestito di Hazel,e quelli di Hazel da quella del fratello.

"Mi sei mancato,Danny..."

"Hazel..."

Si guardarono negli smeraldo e il color nocciola si scontrarono,un sorriso illuminò il più grande per mano,Hazel lo guidò verso la luce bianca davanti a loro,una via infinita che si mostrava davanti a loro.

Camminarono verso il bagliore,le loro sagome scolpite dalla luce,le lacrime trasparenti facevano i loro volti un sorriso libero,appagato,pulito,Daniel guardò in avanti,stringendo ancora di più la mano della sorella,che si voltò a guardarlo,anche lei strinsero uno al fianco dell'altro incamminandosi verso l'altra vita,quella eterna.

"A casa...finalmente sono a casa."

Fine

E qui termina la storia.  
Daniel ha avuto finalmente la sua libertà,ora pulito dal peccato,Agrippa e Alexander,quest'ultimo pieno di rimorso,vivono nel loro mondo.  
Sò bene che è molto triste per il giovanotto,non avete idea di quanto io abbia pensato al finale,indecisa tra ben tre che avevo immaginato.

Alla fine però ho deciso di scegliere questo,semplicemente perchè mi sembrava il più giusto,sebbene drammatico in un certo senzo,che però in fondo è un lieto fine per tutti.

Spero che la fiction sia stata di vostro gradimento,come spero di leggere delle recensioni su di ne ottengo più di sei,è probabile che scriva qualcos'altro su questo videogioco,su Daniel e Alexander sicuramente durante il periodo nel castello degli orrori.  
Devo dire che l'idea mi stuzzica non poco *sorseggia thè al limone*

Ad ogni modo,rigranzio tutti,dico tutti coloro che hanno letto questa storia.  
Perchè,anche una semplice visita,colma il mio cuore di gioia,e le recensioni sono la mia droga :3 .Ringrazio poi chi l'ha seguita e aggiunta a preferiti,e a te,sì proprio tu,che magari davanti alla scrivania,con il portatile sulle ginocchia,sul letto o su un divano,sei arrivato a leggere fino a dal profondo del cuore! ^_^

Un Bacione,SilviaNintendara.


End file.
